Marvel Next Generation
by detectivetom0193
Summary: Full summary inside i suck at summaries but ill try a new generation of heroes is coming Wolverine and Deadpool are getting older and Blade is hitting his limit. Luckily there children are ready naruto in this as well Danger is everywere and trust is key.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this story was in my head after playing marvel ultimate alliance and I wanted to get it out. Anyway my grandpa died so been going through some rough times but things are getting better and I wanted to get back into writing so here it goes.

Summary: What would happen if a new generation of heroes was coming? The heroes are getting older and someone has to step up. Naruto gets trained by wolverine; Blade trains Matthew the new day walker, and even Spiderman's daughter steps up not to mention Deadpool's son comes to help. Takes place in high school and danger is all around them even their closest friends could be there most dangerous enemy. Pairings I don't know and review that's how the story continues.

**Marvel Next Generation. **

As each year passes we get older and older. Then we eventually get slower and more tired. It's not a great experience to get older and weaker. Sadly it happens to us all the two sure things in life death and taxes. Even the all powerful heroes know this and sadly they needed to pass the torch on. This brings us to Konoha village October 10th the day the kyubi attacked. (We all know the story if you read Naruto kyubi attacks yondaime seals him we know the drill.)

Naruto the baby with demon inside him could only smile as he saw his father's face then the figure fell leaving the child alone in the world. His only legacy and as he fell tears could be seen by the poor man whose only happiness is gone as he departs to the spirit world. This didn't go unnoticed by the group of figures hiding in the shadows. The mysterious man spoke in a rugged voice showing he was in mid fifties.

"The child is alone move in and proceed in capture." The shrouded figures moved picking up the infant and moving out leaving no trace and no hope for the poor child. The mysterious man spoke again.

"Good job capture is complete let's head back to base men" suddenly a beep was heard the man responded.

"Hello?" A woman spoke back to the man. "Sabertooth have you got the demon?"

"Yes lady Deathstrike he's in our possession no problems what so ever."

"Good bring him back to base so we can begin experimentation."

"Right away ma am over and out" Sabertooth growled in delight as this baby would soon be the next weapon x project. They departed on the helicopter and as old man Saurtobi came to the field he can only weep as he failed to save the child flying away.

"I'm so sorry Minato if only I had been faster DAMNIT!!!!!" his anger could be heard throughout the area as he could only cry. (This is all I'm going to do for Konoha since I really want to focus on New York I might bring a flashback in or something or him coming back not sure.)

**Somewhere in New York Alleyway**

When things go bump in the night and you need someone there for you he is that savior. He goes by many names but his one true name is Blade. He ran as fast as he could over rooftops looking for where the cry of help was screamed. As he came to the scene he saw he was too late as a pregnant woman had been bitten by the vampire scum. Blade could only curse at his slowness letting this happen. The same situation happened to him turning him into the day walker. The named feared by all vampires, Blade unleashed his sword and jumped down slicing the vampire's body in half leaving nothing but ashes. The women could only take a few gasp before screaming her baby was coming add to the fact she was dying. Blade cursed his luck as he helped deliver the baby sadly he could not help the dying mother. With her last words she asked him please take him and help him survive in this cruel world his name is Matthew. She held her baby boy Matthew close and said with her dying words

"I love you forever my baby boy Matthew become strong and help others just like your father." With those last words her eyes closed and she too left the world and her legacy behind. (I know this is similar but I couldn't think of any other way for Blade to take the kid.) Blade looked down at the dead mother and crying infant. He picked him up and looked at him to see his eyes were yellow slits his teeth had sharper canines, and his hand had a peculiar birth mark of a cross on it. Blade took out some silver but no effect on the baby. He took out a rosary and holy water again no effect on the baby. So blade then took out his glaive with garlic on it and put it near the baby to his surprise still no effect. Blade then used the last test of using an ultra violet flashlight only to see the baby smile at it.

This made Blade curious as to how similar he was and if he was the same would he have the same thirst as him? Blade couldn't think about it as he heard police sirens he quickly made his way back up to the roofs and back to base for the night was ending.

**Whistlers Home**

Blade entered through the garage to see Whistler working on a new gun. "Hey Blade what cha got there?" Blade lifted up the cloth to reveal a baby sleeping in his arms. "I found him Whistler his mother died and I had to take him it was her dying wish." Whistler looked at the baby carefully and said "He's just like you huh well kid will keep him but your training him I'm too old for this shit." Blade could only laugh at whistler the old man was still kicking and would never let Blade down. (You guys know the story of Spidergirl if you're a marvel fan and I'm also adding dead pool's son to this. Same story as Naruto but Dad doesn't die the kid was brought into the weapon x program and Wade adopted him. His names John and same technique as Deadpool of course. The kid was an orphan they used for experimentation and he was a success.)

**Deadpool's Son **

At the weapon x facility you could see twenty orphans in tubes of green liquid. In the control room you could see a man press a button that started the process soon the children were screaming and banging on the test tubes till sadly all you could hear was the silent beep of the heart monitor. The man sighed and walked to see who was dead. As he walked down the aisles he grew less hopeful of survivors till he reached subject 17 the only alive subject his heart was still beating just barely. He had black hair and was just a baby at least one year old and he had pale skin. His eyes were charcoal black and his hands slowly twitched as the heart monitor started beeping faster and all his wounds were healing. The doctor was amazed at this the project was a success. He looked at the stats sheet and it read John orphan age one. The doctor did some more tests and realized he had the same ability as the other weapon x mutants. Soon Deadpool walked in and asked the doctor "Hey doc what's up any news on the little angels" The doctor looked at Deadpool sadly and said "no the only survivor is this infant named john he has powers similar to yours." Deadpool looked surprised at this and went over to the tube. He looked at the child and he felt something inside him wanting to help him. "Hey doc how long till he's out of there?"

The doctor looked at him puzzled and said "he will be out of there in a couple months why?" Deadpool quickly responded with "I don't know I like him he's like a mini me anyway I'll be back tomorrow night toots" The doctor looked at him weirdly and said goodbye it was going to be a weird couple months.

So yeah this is the first chapter I'm going to do a time skip like ten years maybe and just explain what happens in the beginning of each life. Naruto and john are probably leaving with their dads and heading to the Xavier institute. While blade teaches Matthew how to fight and improve still then move another 5 years when they hit high school and all meet up. It'll be a good little group and hey guess what get to meet Mayday Parker aka Spidergirl. Also I need ideas for parings and since this is x men evolution, blade and Naruto crossover I can't think of anything so please help I want you guys to enjoy the story thank you peace.

p.s. I'm going to make john and Naruto have their dads abilities but I'm still confused on Matt should I give him the thirst weakness or should I make it something else like an uncontrollable rage. Please help me with that. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok two reviews is good and I got an idea for a pairing I decided I'm going to make this a NarutoxKitty story and then JohnxBoom Boom since she's crazy as well. As for the loner I think x 23 would be good both loners so shouldn't hurt right tell me what you think. As for Matthews's weakness I'm thinking of doing the thirst but with that thirst comes a rage inside him a rage that can't be stopped.

**Marvel Next Generation **

**10 years later.**

Do things in life ever turn out how we like them? I mean yeah there are good moments but not all the time. Unfortunately for Naruto his life really didn't turn out right. He was sitting in a tube again after his training session with Wolverine and he got a good workout but his butt got kicked. Same thing every day wakes up trains then back to the tube to get results from him. It got frustrating he started doing this at five years old with the basic training but he felt something missing from his life. This empty feeling he couldn't put his finger on it. Well after he got the basics down he met the famous Wolverine. First impressions are always good because when Wolverine met him he was pissed so to say hello Naruto woke him up and Wolverine slammed him against a wall with his fist. With his other hand claws shot out just missing him.

Now Naruto was just a kid sure but he wasn't feeling fear no it was an animalistic rage building up. How dare this guy just attack him like that for waking him up Naruto couldn't stand it so without thinking he kicked Wolverine back and a fight started. This started the beautiful father son relationship and training sessions. Naruto after kicking Wolverine began by pulling out his claws the claws he was given and he remembered it all.

**Flashback **

Naruto at three years old was lying on an operating table naked. The cold metal was hitting his skin and keeping him awake. When he first got there they performed test to see how much control of the demon Naruto had unfortunately he had none. So with each test came up a new dead body. Soon enough they used some kind of tech to get rid of the seal and fuse Naruto with the demon. This resulted in him getting three metal claws popping out of his knuckles and red slitted eyes. His hair became a sandy blond and his stamina and strength became that of an Olympic athlete. He even had a regenerating factor and to top it all off increased senses like that of an animal. At three years old this baffled doctors so Naruto soon got home schooled and training of his mind and body. To make sure he was durable though they wanted to meld his bone with metal, but not just any metal adamantium. This brings us to the operating table with doctors sticking tubes in him then moving him to a tube with reinforced glass on it. Dropping Naruto into the tube the doctors set up and the process began.

Naruto: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the child screams filled the area as the hot metal was attaching to his skin but it wasn't like the usual process no this process actually instead of just melding to his bones had a mind of their own it seemed because as the metal bonded it expanded on the bones and soon enough the screaming stopped and Naruto was unconscious. The doctors checked the monitors and relaxed as it was a success. This boy survived the new bonding process and now was a deadly weapon. With this new bonding process as Naruto grew the metal grew with him and as he got stronger the metal got more durable not being able to rust and keeping Naruto safe from death.

**Flashback end **

Wolverine seeing Naruto pull out his claws just like him was puzzled a five year old had claws just like him. This child a poor innocent had to go through the same hell. Wolverine was trying to grasp the situation but Naruto still pissed lunged forward trying to beat the man who hurt him. Wolverine seeing this quickly side stepped grabbed the kids wrist and brought it behind his back then slammed him onto the floor to get him to calm down.

"Listen kid I'm only going to tell you once calm down or you're not going to get off the floor. Unless you like the taste of dirt?" Wolverine relaxed a little seeing the boy take deep breaths and calm himself.

"My names Logan what's yours?" Logan getting off of him looked at the kid and he responded "My names Naruto the demon." Logan looked at him weirdly and said "Naruto I've seen demons before and trust me you aren't even close to one of them." Naruto laughed and said "Really and how the fuck would you know huh I got these red eyes and claws popping out of my hands so what em I?" Logan looked at the kid sadly and told him "Your just a poor soul who got unlucky I know how you feel people looking at you for something you're not it isn't fun but one day I want to get out of this place. When I do I'm going to ride on my Harley and cruise the roads seeing the world and beauties of it all." Naruto looked at the man with admiration he was just like him he understood him. "Would you take me with you?"

"What?" Naruto stood up and with his eyes burning he said "Take me with you I want to see the world I don't like being here I want to live free." Logan smiled and said "You know what I'll take you with me but not with those skills you have you need to learn how to really fight come by to my room tomorrow and you can train with me alright." Smiling for the first time in his life he jumped up in excitement and their friendship began.

(Going back to the beginning of the chapter when he's in the tube.) As Naruto was released from the tube he went back to his room to relax. He had on his suit just like Wolverine's except it was more fox like the ears were foxish and instead of orange and black it was red and black. What confused him was seeing Wolverine there. "Hey Logan what are you doing here?" Wolverine gave him a smirk "Remember how I told you someday we get out of here?" Naruto's eyes lit up "Yeah why?" soon the alarm rang and everyone was going crazy. "Today's the day."

**Deadpool **

Wade was walking down to the training room to meet up with John it had been a good ten years with the kid he liked him. John wore the same outfit as him only smaller and instead of the red it's black and instead of the black like on his outfit it was red. The kid laughed at all his jokes and he understood him. The best part of this was John was like a son to him. Wade remembered when he first began to actually talk to john.

**Flashback **

Deadpool was walking down to the lab again to see subject number 17 or as Wade called him Johnny boy. When the doctor said it was going to be a weird couple months he was right every time Deadpool came the doctor would leave seeing him pull up a chair and talk to him about his life. The strange thing was it seemed like the kid understood. So this continued on and on till John was freed from the test tube and began his training. Lucky for him his healing factor was so advanced he didn't need to get bonded with metal. The other good thing was that after the experimentation his senses became more acute and his stamina and strength was that of a bear. He even had Deadpool's ability to teleport. They never knew the test would show this much success. When he began his training he showed above level intelligence and he had this thing for thinking outside the box. When they began training his mind and body it was easier then they though his increased intelligence made learning easy and thanks to his stamina he got through the training without breaking a sweat. When he hit five years old he began to train with Deadpool as he asked and Deadpool loved it. The kid was as he put it a mini him. Unfortunately for everyone else he also picked up his humor. Deadpool had an accident with John though. When they were training he forgot to shut the cage to the mutant animals and soon enough an 8 foot tall gorilla bear came in and attacked them. John forgot his weapons and now has a scar on his back that can't be healed. So Wade gave him two adamantium dual swords and a revolver gun. (Black cats gun just without the tassels or the thirteen mark on it.) He instructed John in the way of the sword the gun and women. First two were going good but the last one needed work. Anyway one day Deadpool asked John a very serious question.

"Hey Johnny boy can I talk to ya for a second?" John walked over to him puzzled "yeah what do you need babe?" Deadpool laughed and said "Sweet talking will get you no where son anyway do you like it here?" John was a little shocked at the question but told him "Yeah I like hanging with you and training why?" Wade had to choose his words carefully on this "Well I was thinking swell place here and all but what if you and I one day got out of here with a friend of mine. We travel a bit you know explore the world and lived as free men. Instead of living under bitch zilla we get to do what we want when we want. That sound good?" John though about it for a moment and with a smiling face "Let's go for it I want to be a free man I want to slap some asses kick butt take names and see my dream girl someday." Wade chuckled at his antics "Easy there tiger to do that you still got to get a lot better that way you impress the girl and kick anyone's ass. Well except Wolverine that guy is someone you do not want to piss off." John nodded knowing that If Deadpool was serious then he really didn't want to piss Wolverine off. "Anyway Johnny Boy let's get back to training so we can be ready for freedom day."

**Flashback ends **

When Deadpool made it he saw John imitating him with his gun. It was kinda funny to him at least. "Hey John listen you remember how I talked about freedom day to you?" John had a weird look on his face and said "Yes we've been training five years now for it why?" Soon a boom was heard and alarms were going off like crazy. "Well kid today we go with my pal on the road so let's vamoose our skinny butts out of here before bitch zilla skins us alive." They took off full sprint to the exit Deadpool laughed at his insanity for planting the bombs in her office now he just had to meet up with Wolverine and they were free men born to be wild.

**Whistler's Home **

Blade was meditating in his room waiting for sun down as Matthew was practicing his sword moves he had been training with Blade awhile now and he was finally getting a chance to go out tonight and help him. He was wearing a bullet proof vest with a dark black kevlar jacket. His pants were black ninja pants with a belt holding his glaives and his exploding darts. It also had his favorite gun whistler made for him it was a mix between a machine gun and a hand gun easy to hold and intense fire power. As for his sword it was the same as Blade's except his had a dragon on the sheath and the handle had a ying yang symbol on the bottom. His wore boots just like Blade and he had black shade except slimmer and they clung to his face he had been home schooled and trained how to fight and he was ready. When Blade first took him in he had no idea what to do lucky for him Whistler was a father before.

**Flashback **

The baby Matthew was crying and Blade had no idea what to do. He tried rocking him playing with him nothing worked he even checked the diaper. Whistler came and picked the baby up he put his head on the kid's stomach and heard rumbling. Took out a bottle from the fridge then heated the milk up. The baby stopped crying after whistler gave it some milk. Still five minutes later the kid was crying again, but this time whistler took a needle from Blade's serum and stuck it in the baby sure enough the child was fast asleep. Whistler looked at Blade and told him "He has the thirst just like you Blade unfortunately we can't keep giving him the serum we barely have enough for you." Blade couldn't help but realize he was right he can't keep giving him the serum otherwise the baby would need it like a drug and the stuff was meant for an adult so too much of it could kill him. Lucky for him the problem was solved as they noticed over the years the kid usually only craved blood at least once every two months or so. When Matthew hit five years old his eyes began to get a lot more defined and the color of them grew from yellow to golden. He grew stronger and stronger his senses sharper and intelligence greater. All from training with Blade and Whistler Matthew began his journey as the next daywalker. His personality showed though that he was a loner and at times Blade respected that other times he took the kid training to try and make him more social. It was sad to see him a five year old like this but as the years passed Matthew acted a lot more mature for his age and his cravings went from once every two months to once every three months. This showed he still had human in him. Though his vampire powers did not hide themselves well his fangs were pretty sharp and his body was very durable.

One day Blade accidently shot him with a silver bullet and thought he killed him but instead the bullet only burned his skin and bounced off like a bug. This new daywalker was a lot stronger than most vampires. So Blade took advantage of that and soon Matthew mastered the way of the warrior. When he hit eight years old some vampires attacked their base Blade got most of them but two of them found Matthew and Whistler. Whistler shot the hell out of one of them but the other knocked him down and stabbed his leg. This made Matthew angry. His pupils dilated and his muscles expanded he became more feral his right hand with the cross birth mark glowed. A fearsome roar was heard from Matt and then he went at the Vampire with super speed. "You scum that was my friend I will kill yyyyooooouuuu!!!" his fist collided with the vampire's chest and a gaping hole was left then he turned to ash. Sadly Whistler was hurt pretty bad Blade came and saw Matthew turning back to his normal self and the glow of his right bloody hand died down. Together they helped lift Whistler up and bring him to his room. They did all they could but whistler's left leg would always have a limp. Seeing Matthew and his ferociousness Blade began to train him harder than ever before.

**Flashback end **

Blade looked at Matt and gave him a nod "You ready?" Matthew looked at him with his black shades and a smile "I've been ready for a long time." Blade smirked and they went out into the setting sun bringing a new fear to vampires everywhere. The Daywalkers were coming and they would stop the evil even if they had to hunt down every last vampire to do it.

Alright I think I did pretty well with this chapter. I still need codenames for Matthew, John, and Naruto any ideas? Also for next chapter I'm moving the weapon x people to the Xavier institute and then Matthew and Blade depart for New York City with Whistler. I think they'll all meet up by the fourth chapter. I hope I get some reviews I like to hear feedback. Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys listen I'm not giving up on this story but I'm really struggling here. I need some advice one reviewer gave me the idea of shadow fox and I like it. Still I need other names for Matt and John. Like I thought for Naruto I would do Zorro since its Spanish for fox and then John would be Ace and Matt would be Knight. I don't know but I would really appreciate the help to get this story moving thank you.


End file.
